A Monster in the Shadows
A Monster in the Shadows is the sixty eighth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the second case in the Sahara Region and the tenth of the World Edition. Case Background: In the events of the previous case, the team found out that a precious stone called the Anubis Stone had been stolen by a mystery theft and Mayor Shaamil told the team that Nathaniel Zamora, an escaped-convict had just bought a train ticket to Algiers in Algeria so Chief Acalupta sent Carlito, Scott and the player to Algeria Scott,Carlito and the player reached to Algiers and tryed to locate Nathaniel. So the team went to the Maqam Echahid to look for him but instead they found a dead corpse. The victim was Tamara Troncatoro, a doctor that worked in Algiers's Hospital and she was found with her skinned to dead. The Killer was Tamara's co-worker, Doctor Otama Darwish. One night, Tamara, Otama, Kariman and all the other doctors had a party where Otama acidentaly killed someone by pushing her out the building and Tamara saw it. He was pretty scared because he couldn't be caught so he never told anyone and hid the body. But 2 months after, he started to get letters saying "I know your dirty secret." One day, he was entering his office and he found Tamara leaving a letter in his desk so he now know that she was the one that was blackmailing him so he got revenge. She called him for a walk near the Maqam Echahid and when he was distracted she stabbed him with the rasp and then she skinned saying that he didn't deserve the skin that he wore. In court, Judge Chambers sentenced Otama to 44 years in jail with chance parole in 22 years. In The Anubis Curse Part 2, the team catched Nathaniel inside the Maqam Echahid but he later managed to escape only leaving a playing card. After analyses, Oliver managed to find that the card was actually from a casino in Amman, Jodan. The team also receive a call from Teresa saying another theft had just happened in Jodan, making Jodan the next destination. Victim *'Tamara Troncatoro '(Found skinned to death) Murder Weapon *'Rasp' Killer *'Dr. Otama Darwish' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures. *The suspect eats peanuts. *The suspect rides a camel. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a cut. *The suspect has white clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats peanuts. *The suspect rides a camel. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has white clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures. *The suspect eats peanuts. *The suspect rides a camel. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures. *The suspect rides a camel. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a cut. *The suspect has white clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures. *The suspect eats peanuts. *The suspect rides a camel. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has a cut. Killer's Profile *The killer knows First Aid gestures. *The killer eats peanuts. *The killer rides a camel. *The killer has a cut. *The killer has white clothes. Crime Scenes Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sahara Region: MysteryJones